


【绘海（含绘希）】智齿（R18）

by Vitriol_S



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, 师生, 年下X
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitriol_S/pseuds/Vitriol_S
Summary: 改编自韩国同名电影《智齿》





	【绘海（含绘希）】智齿（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 改编自韩国同名电影《智齿》

「Wisdom prepare for the worst, but folly leaves the worst for the day when it comes. 本句由but连接前后两个分句构成，第一个分句，聪明的人做最坏打算，意译为聪明之人未雨绸缪，而第二句则是愚蠢者当最坏之日到来时逃离，意译为蠢笨之人临渴掘井...」

“叮铃叮铃——”

「今天就上到这里，诸位回去后把之前讲的内容复习一下。明天的课程内容是13到15页，希望同学们预习。下课！」

同往常一样，绚濑会在下课后自行擦掉自己在黑板上书写的粉笔字。结束之后，她扭了扭脖子转回讲桌，收拾课本准备离开。

下午的最后一堂课，高三学生绝大多数结束一天的例课，还需匆忙赶往备考补习班进行额外的升学辅导，喧嚣的教室不多时便安静下来。

但此时靠近窗边的末排，还坐着一个人。她有着一头海蓝色长发，正扭头一动不动地看着窗外。风从外灌入，发丝也随之飘散空中。

“绘里亲~让咱来帮你占卜吧？”  
打开窗户后，她逆着光看向自己，放在桌上的塔罗牌吹散一地。

我怎么这时候想起那个人来了。

「园田，还不回家吗？」

「嗯？老师...我稍微晚点回去。」

没记错的话，她应该叫园田海未，是班上三年来备受瞩目的优等生。

除了自己教的这科英语相对弱势外...

「那学习的事自己抓紧，路上小心，我先走了。」

她看上去有什么心事，听花阳说还没提交未来动向表。不过，并非班主任的自己，即使知道也不好多言。

「那个...绚濑老师！」

刚准备踏出教室门外，绚濑就听到了凳子脚在地面快速摩擦发出的“滋啦”声，她不太受得了这种尖锐刺耳的声音，皱紧眉头转过身。

「我能不能找您聊聊？」

★☆★☆★☆

「所以，想聊什么？」

「我...」

“咔啦！轰隆！”  
泛紫的闪电划过天空，亮光射入。一时间，黄昏后开始暗淡的办公室宛如白昼。绚濑抖了抖，但看着跟前的园田又确实不太好意思暴露自己长年的弱点，她极力克制自己而致使全身僵硬起来。

「老师，我去关窗。」

园田那头顺直的长发因风而在转身时抚过绚濑的脸颊，她抬手挠了挠，突然想到从前一件小事。

“绘里亲~难不成...怕黑？”

啧，阴魂不散。

之后园田说了些什么，绚濑并不太记得，基本回答的都是些不过心的套话。错不在她，今日已经连续上了一整天的课，大脑多少有些放空偷懒。

「老师...绚濑老师？唔，我还是打扰您了。今天就先这样吧，老师早些回去休息。」

「诶？没事，有什么你讲。」

「真的麻烦您了，明天见。」  
说完园田跑出办公室，绚濑走了两步打算追上，见对方在拐角一闪而过就放弃了。

★☆★☆★☆

这个季节偶尔才有雨，所以绚濑也经常忘记备伞。从前总是亚里沙提醒自己带上，现在“室友”换人也更加没了记性。

她抬头看了一眼与屋檐相连的雨帘，咬咬牙小跑冲向室外。“啪嗒啪嗒”的雨滴在她脚边来回跳跃，落在金发上的雨水顺着发丝滑入衬衣内，肌肤的感官也随着温度降低而敏锐起来。

“滴——”  
在身体彻底冷下来之前，她及时钻进车内。空调开始运作，吹散了因开门而灌入车内的冰凉水气。等到雨刷运动到挡风玻璃基本可用时，她扭动钥匙，驾车驶出学校。

诶？园田还在楼下。

“嘟嘟！”  
在距离教学楼一步之遥的地方停下车，绚濑摁了摁喇叭。

「园田，没带伞？上来吧。」

「没事老师，我等雨小些再走。」

“咔啦！”  
又一道闪电划过，把即将陷入黑暗的天际劈开，绚濑深吸口气打开车顶灯。暴雨伴着雷声，以冲垮现世一切的力道哗啦啦降了下来，重重击在车顶。雨刷毫不停歇地工作着，“喀拉喀拉”有些过载，连坐在车里也能清楚听到。

「上来吧，我送你回家。」  
绚濑解开安全带爬过副驾座，伸手打开靠近园田那侧的车门。雨随风鱼贯而入，争先恐后地挤进车内，在浅色的皮质座椅上晕出点点斑纹。

「那就多谢绚濑老师了。」

★☆★☆★☆

「老师，在前面那栋楼前停下吧，今天真是麻烦您了。」

「好，你快回家吧。」

在园田下车后，绚濑并没有立刻离开。她静静地关掉了车顶灯，抬头顺着楼梯间的亮灯一路看上去，直到在某一层停下又熄灭。没多久，左边窗户亮起了灯，也几乎是同一时间所有的灯都被打开了。

这孩子...

绚濑思索片刻后打开车门，全然不顾车外的暴雨，飞快往楼梯口走。

“噔噔噔”地响声在楼梯间回荡，声控灯也随即而响。

一、二、三...五，应该是这里了。  
右...嗯，左边。

“叮咚——！”

「绚濑老师？！您知道我家住这...唔，您怎么上楼来了，有什么事吗？」

「园田，你父母在家吗？」

「抱歉老师，我是一个人住。」

「诶...？那好吧，我就不多打扰了。」

「老师？等...！」

绚濑转身同方才那般“噔噔”踩着步子，节奏有致地迅速下楼。

“叮！”  
恰在绚濑到达底层时，电梯门开了...

诶？？怎么这楼还有电梯的！

绚濑老师一脸尴尬地在电梯门前，看着从电梯内走出一位手持雨伞的熟悉之人。

啊...这不就跟笨蛋一样了嘛。

自幼就被身边众人称为聪明可爱小绘里的绚濑老师有种被摆一道的感觉，但也只得努力佯装镇定地模样。她看了蓝发一眼，没有说话，转身踏入雨中，园田匆匆追上前去为老师撑伞。

坐回车内，绚濑发动了车，打开空调和车顶灯，手紧握着方向盘一副要飙车的模样，但却眼神淡漠呡嘴不语。园田也坐回副驾上，同样没有说话。

绚濑明显感到此时尴尬的气氛，但又不想主动。作为教师以及年长者却十分任性，这是很少见的。她的嘴里迫切想叼点什么，伸手翻了翻搭在驾驶座椅上的大衣外套，正打算掏出烟盒瞥了园田一眼又塞回口袋。想想仍旧不太自在，于是在变速器后的储物盒中又翻找了好一会。

幸好幸好，妮可给的巧克力还在...

「绚濑老师...」

「喏，园田你吃不吃？」

「诶好，谢谢老师。」

绚濑撕开包装，将巧克力塞入口中，直到苦涩又甜腻的味道在嘴中彻底溢开，才暂时缓解了些焦躁不安。

「老师...我想当警察。」

「嗯？很不错的想法啊。」  
沉浸在巧克力的丝滑口感中，金发教师闭睛靠在椅背上，有些敷衍地回答园田。正等待对方继续，却许久没见回音。她睁开眼扭头看向先前一直沉默的学生，对方低着头一动不动，顺着视线看过去，膝上放的正是绚濑递于的那块巧克力。

「我想“未雨绸缪”，想在社会的黑暗侵染光明前，将其扼杀在摇篮中。」  
园田说完将巧克力握紧。

「Wisdom...吗？也不错。」

「我就是这样想的。」  
笑起来如月牙般的弯弯眉梢，琥珀色的瞳孔泛着光，脸颊却又带着微微红，如此看着自己的园田，绚濑感到有些恍惚。

看上去是极度温柔的人，却说出了如武士为君主赴死一般的刚猛言辞。她突然觉得，之前所用的随意敷衍之词对意志如此坚定的人来说，是不公平的，她有些羞愧，张了张嘴，但没发出声。

“咱还蛮喜欢小孩子的，以后就去教书吧。绘里亲呢？以后想做什么。”

“我？我...不知道，有个工作就行。”

★☆★☆★☆

「妮可...我班里有个学生，叫海未的。」

「哈？绘里你在说什么。」

「总让我想起我们的那位朋友，不知道是不是发色跟她像的原因。」

「什么乱七八糟的，你在说谁？」

「希。」  
绚濑顿了顿。  
「东条希。」

「照我说，你这叫初恋后遗症，笨蛋绘里。」

「哪有，我是认真的。」

「哼，反正你这病是治不好了，我管你那么多。」

「小妮可是不是吃醋了？」

「哈？！你这又从哪来的根据。呀...！别拿你脚戳我腰，混蛋！」

「嘿嘿，你说是不是，是不是！」

「绘里...」

矢泽从床上爬起来，关掉电脑，抬头与绚濑平视，脸上平静万分。被她这样直视的绚濑有些不太自在，别开视线低头佯装继续看书。  
「怎...怎么了？」

「没什么...我去做饭。」

「诶？我要喝罗宋汤！」

「驳回！没有材料。」  
矢泽头也不回地走出门，甩手把木门“嘭”地关上。绘里看了看自己被新买的高跟鞋磨破的后脚跟，叹了口气。

「大不了，下次我记得去买菜咯...」

★☆★☆★☆

「下面这段话，我请一位同学起来读一下。」  
绚濑从课本中探出头来，站在讲台上往下望，一眼瞅见正托着腮帮子看自己这边的园田，目光涣散像是在发呆。  
「园田。」

听到不是在叫自己的名字，其他学生全都松了口气。见半天没动静，偶尔几名好事者还抬头四处张望那位被点名的园田。

「园田海未！」

「嗯？啊，到！」

叫出了全名，绚濑不大高兴地皱了皱眉，见对方涨红的双颊又不好发作。  
「请读一下下面一句话。」

「是，诶...disc...discretion is the bei...better part of va...valour.」

「好了，你坐吧。」  
绚濑叹了口气，转身在黑板上写下一串英文。

“Discretion is the better part of valour. ”

「昨天都回去预习了吧，有同学知道是什么意思吗？」

第二排靠中段的一名学生举起手，绚濑的面色稍微缓和了些。再度扫眼坐在角落里的园田，见对方将自己的头深埋于书本之间，眉头又一次皱起。她闭上眼深呼吸，以平复心情。

★☆★☆★☆

“叮铃叮铃——”

「园田，放学后来办公室一下。」

呼...今天状态不太好，之后去喝点什么吧。

「绘里ちゃん，下午好。」  
绚濑抱着教案走进办公室，正站在门边接水的小泉老师见她进门，开口跟她打招呼。

「下午好，花阳。怎么还在学校，不回家？」

「嘿，绘里ちゃん说笑了，我好歹也算是A班班主任。」  
小泉端着水杯朝绚濑隔壁的办公桌走去，从抽屉里翻出一个饭团递给她。  
「给...上课辛苦了。」

「我说...小泉老师。哪有这个点吃东西的道理？」  
绚濑露出好气又好笑的表情朝小泉拜拜手，回绝了她的好意。

「诶？绘里ちゃん不吃吗？我倒是有点饿了...」  
说罢，小泉放下水杯，拿回绚濑推辞掉的便携式饭团。

绚濑靠在椅背上，头奋力向后伸直试图缓解脖颈肌肉的僵硬。过了良久，她突然睁开眼问身旁正在批阅作业的小泉。  
「对了花阳，你一直在A班吧？」

「在A班？绘里ちゃん说的是班主任的意思吧。嗯...我当A班班主任第三年了。怎么了？」

「你知道我刚来不久，想向花阳你...了解个学生。」

「诶，这我当然知道啦，绘里ちゃん是来替请产假离开的森岛老师嘛。想了解谁？」

「园田海未。」

「园田ちん？她做了什么不好的事吗？绘里ちゃん千万不要责备她啊，园田ちん是个好孩子的！」

「我还什么也都没说呢...花阳，只是想知道一些班里学生的情况。」

「抱歉...绘里ちゃん。不过园田ちん确实是个好孩子，一直以来学习也很不错。唯独担心自那件事以后，这孩子的状态一直...」

「那件事？」

「绘里ちゃん不是本地人，应该不知道吧。听说园田ちん她家人啊，被入室盗窃的小偷给...」

「怎么？给怎么了。」

小泉突然止住了声，视线跃过绚濑头顶，紧盯着门口方向。绚濑发现小泉的视角有些微妙，也疑惑地扭头。

「诶？园田？！你怎么来了，现在不是在上课吗？我让你下课再过来的。」  
绚濑像是被抓住小辫子一样，有些心虚，说话声也大了不少。站在门口的园田紧呡着嘴，不知从何时听起的。

「绚濑老师，这堂课的水濑老师现在都还没来。那个...我是班长，来办公室看看老师她在不在。」

小泉一听脸刷地就黑了，赶忙将手中还没吃完的饭团迅速塞入嘴中，抱起课本就往外走，感觉有什么不妥又折回两步，抽了张纸将嘴擦干净。  
「园田ちん！绚濑老师找你。」

「诶？！花...阳你！我...」  
「是...小泉老师，那水濑老师呢？」

「她请假了，我去教室。这节课自习，园田ちん你过会再过来吧。」  
丢下一句话，小泉离开了办公室。

虽然小泉未把“园田家一事”解释清楚，但明眼人基本能从已知中明了不太好的结论。绚濑先前还在担心自己学生的学业问题，现在看来，反倒不那么重要了。园田来得太不是时候了，绚濑看着她感觉有些头大。

这种事...我真的不是很擅长应付。

「绚濑老师...我，上课的时候走神了，对不起。之后会好好补上的！」

「那个没事，园田你很努力也很聪明，自己补上就好。」

「好的，绚濑老师。」

「你先进来吧。」  
绚濑看着一步步朝自己走来的园田，可又没想好问什么。先前叫她来办公室是考虑到最近学习状态不佳，自认为有谈话必要，但现在...

「最近学业如何？」

「还...还好，老师。」

「高三...压力蛮大的吧？」

「也不算，合理规划每一天就好了。」

「那园田你那日是不是想...」

同我说家里的事？确实如我想的那样吗？  
这种话真是问不出口啊...

「绚濑老师？」

「没什么，作业多不多？我也不是很忙要紧事，要不...你先回班里去？」

「好...的，那打扰您，我就先回去了。」

绚濑实在找不到适合的话来撬开任何关于园田的私人信息，自觉随意出口的言语都略显不妥。园田转身离开，却弓着背。不像是绚濑刚来时看到的学生名册照片上，那名凛然女学生该有的模样，充溢着违和感。

绚濑很奇怪，当初选择教师这个职业的原因，也不过是学生时代的那个人说喜欢才入职学校。并非对教书育人有特殊执念，仅仅是把它作为一份工作，像是医生、会计、工程师那样的工作罢了。第一次这样反复揣摩关心学生是为什么？绚濑不明白。

「园田！」  
她站了起来，放在腿上的书尽数落地发出“哗哗”响声。园田立刻停了下来，但没有转身，十分失礼地杵在原地一动不动。

「诶抱歉我...」  
见对方不动，绚濑突然意识到自己叫她的声音是不是太大，吓到她了。她轻声走上前去，拍了拍园田的肩。  
「我可以问你点事...吗？园...诶，园...海未你怎么了？」

背对绚濑的园田拽着衣角，紧咬下唇，极力忍耐什么似地皱眉，收起来的肩头正发出微微颤抖。

绚濑还对这名学生一知半解的时候，事情便朝着自己完全无法控制的方向发展起来。她走到园田身前垂下头，不知如何安慰她。两人僵持在原地，直到绚濑意识到，再不行动估计到下课也不会有什么改变，才下决心拉起园田往外走。

「绚...绚濑老师，您要去哪里？」

「可以叫你海未吗？」

「请...还请您不嫌弃。」

绚濑一路拉着园田下楼，每下一层都会听到从走廊传来各班老师的讲课声。园田下意识想抽手，却无法挣脱她。两人来到楼下，绚濑没有细想，拉着园田径直往停车场走。

「绚濑老师，课...不去上课的话，小泉老师她会...」

都这样了还想着上课，这么想上的话那把我这门英语也学好啊！真是的。

「花...咳，小泉老师那边我会跟她说。没事海未，你跟我来。」  
绚濑有些不耐烦地打断了对方弱气的推辞。

「可、可是...」

「没什么可是，跟我来就好。」

「老师，我...」

★☆★☆★☆

开着车，绚濑同时也在思考“何为园田”的哲学问题。怎么说呢...之前就觉得这孩子异常敏锐叫人难以适应，可有时候却又迟钝到不可思议。从通常人的角度看，敏锐与迟钝是两个极端反向的概念。但到了园田身上竟能融为一体，并没有丝毫违和感出现，着实叫人有些意外。.

不得不承认，这么多年过去了，遇到真正敏锐又理解自己的人确实少得可怜。仅有的一二，只剩那位姑且还在身边的友人，而另一个早已不知行踪。

那个连记忆都快消失到无影无踪的初恋同自己，也并没有什么特别值得回忆的过去，甚至到了现在，记忆中的样貌都慢慢变得模糊起来。唯独留下的只有那份长年单恋的相思，并且只会在某些特殊的时候才想起...

从前似乎有过这么一个人。

「老师？」

算了，让妮可知道估计又要吐槽笨蛋绘里得病了。再怎么说，过去的都已过去，人生姑且还是向前看比较好。

「绚濑...老师？」

「怎么了？海未。」

坐在副驾上的园田满腹疑惑，忍了很久。见绚濑启动轿车后就再没开口，作为学生也不好多问，但发现窗外风景渐渐朝不熟悉变化后，渐渐开始按捺不住。  
「老师...我们这是要去哪里？」

「海未有特别想去的地方吗？」

「也没有什么特别...想去的。」

「那就去我想去的地方吧，怎么样？」

「诶？好，那就麻烦您了。」

呼...偶尔逃一次班的感觉似乎不错呢！不对，不能这么说，我今天的课确实上完了，只是正常下班出来兜风而...已。

试图给自己找一个合理理由开脱的绚濑老师良心不安地瞄了身旁的学生一眼。  
「咳，海未。」

「老师？」

「叫我绘里吧。」

「绘...不可不可！您是老师，学生是不能直呼名字的。」

「那...」

绚濑不经意间撇嘴的微小动作，被一直注意着老师那边的园田察觉到了。  
「那就叫您...绘里老师。如何？」

「也行。」  
绚濑听到园田松口，竟暗里有些雀跃。她拼命压制住欲要浮现在脸上的微笑，故作镇定地面朝前方“认真”开车。

★☆★☆★☆

“大海是灵力很充沛的地方，咱是很喜欢的哟。绘里亲不这样认为吗？”

“海？我...不太喜欢那里。冬冷夏热的...”

「就是这了，下车吧海未。」  
踩在沙滩上，绚濑站在车旁整理下滑的背带，顺带捋直长发。她环顾四周，发现了几家新开的店面。

很久不来这里，看来已经新修不止一个海之家了。

大学毕业后，绚濑只身去往一座海滨城市的高中任教。而她在学生时代尤爱挽起的马尾也散了下来，金色的齐腰长发伴着海风飘散在空中，唯独有些不足的是没料到今日行程，甚至考虑到昨夜的降温还穿上了长毛衫。

虽说快黄昏了，但来海边还是稍微有点热呢。

「绚...绘里老师。」

「走吧。」

落日将天空的云霭染成橘红，柔和的暖色映照在水面上，使其带上了些不同于平日的光泽。海滩上寥寥数人，正四下收拾东西准备在涨潮前离开。绚濑迈步走在前面，园田跟在她身后一步远的地方。海天交汇的尽头随着从大洋彼岸传来的风而荡起波纹，绚濑被如此景色深深吸引。她没有顺延海岸线行走，而是一路向前，连海水淹没了裤腿在未能阻止她停下。

“是嘛，如果可以的话咱想去海边的学校。”  
“和妮可亲、绘里亲一起。”

「绘里老师！」

「嗯？」

「快涨潮了。」

「是啊。」

「您如果还打算继续向前走的话，请稍微等等。」

「诶不，我并没有打算...」  
绚濑扭头还没来得及说完，身后之人已经蹲了下来。她低头看去，却只看到深蓝色的头顶和触及水面的长发，园田的发梢如同海草般随着股股浪潮飘动。

她一点点挽着绚濑的浅色西裤裤腿，每一折都规整无比，像是用尺子度量过一样，动作直到小腿中段才停下。  
「好了，老师。」

「谢...谢谢海未。」

「不客气，绘里老师，学生应该的。」  
看着园田蹲在水面向上扬起的笑脸，绚濑感到一丝由内而外的局促与悸动。

“绘里亲总是马马虎虎的，堂堂学生会长满手是伤是怎么回事啊？”

“快到希...唔唔唔，妮可你干嘛啊！”

“绘里你傻子吗，说了不要告诉希的。”

“噗通——”  
她的心跳停了一拍，等到回神过来时，脸颊早已染上此时天际的颜色。她转过身背对海未看向真正的海，努力深呼吸，试图平息内心的不安分。

「小泉老师曾讲到，在黄昏前的这段时间被称为“逢魔之时”。这是一个被诅咒了的时间，一切邪魅幽魂都会在此时出现于天空之中。」  
园田站了起来，看着绚濑的背影开口。

「听说单独行走在路上，会因被迷惑，最终失去灵魂。」  
绚濑抬手指了指前方，逐渐暗淡下来的天色让本是湛蓝的海面渐渐浮现出黑影。确是园田所言那般，犹如魑魅魍魉现于天际。

「若真能见到，也未尝不是件好事。」

海风卷着浪潮而来，每一次吸气都能明显闻到夹杂在空气中的海腥味。两人都静静站着，没有人主动去打破这一切的安宁。

过了许久，绚濑才讪讪开口。  
「多久的事了？海未。」

「诶？老师...指的什么？」

绚濑转过身面朝着园田，抚着自己的心口对她说。  
「我是一名老师。」

相比起告诉园田显而易见的事实，绚濑的这句话反倒像是在鼓动自己。

「在我很小的时候，家里就只剩下外祖母和妹妹，所以...」  
绚濑试图用自己的切身经历来开导学生，可于她而言确实太难。毕竟早年就是独自生活，而像园田这样一开始拥有却又突然失去是无法感同身受的。

她很苦恼，一直在思考用强硬的态度拉学生出来究竟是好是坏。实际上，她一直就不是那种在意周围人对自己看法的人，即使在成为这个班的老师之后，她在对待学生的方针上也是如此。每日上课下课、上课下课，周而复始，甚至偶尔觉得连自己的存在也开始变得可有可无。

当然，她并非一概而论地认为教授学生也是无关紧要的事。既然选择了这项职业，尽职尽责是一定的。但自己真正想要什么，从收到面试通知那刻起就再没想过了。

「老师...虽然这么说很失礼，但我还是想说，是您想多了。我并不是因为这种程度的事...就气馁的人。」

「等...？！什么叫这种程度的事？海未你也仅仅是个17岁的高中生而已，而且已经是很严重的...」

「绘里老师，虽然不可否认我确实只是个未成年，但家父教导我要时刻保持如武士一般坚韧的内心。今天很感谢老师带我出来，占用您的时间非常抱...」

「你是笨蛋吗？小丫头。」

「小...？等，老...老师你。」

绚濑实在听不下去了，本还觉得态度强硬的自己行为欠妥，但终究是没让园田把话说完。

她上前一步一把抱住对方，仗着自己身高稍微占优，将园田又搂紧了一些，下巴也顺势欺上肩头。园田只是拽着绚濑的肩带，低着头不说话。

其实自己就比她大七八岁，确实没有资格称呼对方“小”。本来自己最初并未如此打算，而且也不是这种喜好刨根问底的人，但这种层层覆盖的假面，句句敬语的言辞，着实让人气愤又心疼。

海风呜鸣，四周空无一人。遥远外，传来离海岸线远点的大呼，应该是海滩上执勤的救生员。但绚濑没去理睬，专心着眼前，而此时的她也确实只能听到自己犹如擂鼓的心跳声。

「绘里老师，您的妹妹...怎么样了？」

「妹妹吗？她现在在东京读大学。」

「那...外祖母呢？」

「外祖母啊，已经过世几年了。」

「抱...抱歉。」

「小傻瓜，跟老师有什么好道歉的。」

「我有一个姐姐。」

「是吗？那她现在...」

「本来嫁出去很久了，但是那天她回来看父亲母亲。然...然后...」  
「父母亲从前对我有许多要求，我都毫无怨言地一一承受了过来，但突然失去却是那么的...」

「海未...不用这样勉强自己。」

抱着紧抓自己衣角的园田，绚濑想抚摸对方的头顶安慰她，又生怕戳破绚丽夺目的泡泡，一触即逃。

居然有些紧张，等到如此意识到的绚濑连手指都跟随着颤抖起来。

她收手摩梭口袋中的纸巾，却只掏出一块巧克力。

这种时候...吃甜甜的东西不是更苦了吗？

二人靠得极近，各自的长发也经由海风洗礼交织在一起，日暮之后天色愈发暗淡。金发不再如平日那般耀眼炫目，而深色长发更像是融入黑暗般变得鬼魅起来。

★☆★☆★☆

「您好，一个双床房。」

「不好意思，本店只剩下普通双人间了。」

「只有一张床？那好吧，海未可...」

站在拐角处的园田眼神四处游离，时不时瞟一眼绚濑，脸颊也红彤彤地。不知是因为先前情绪激动所致，还是...

说实在的，现在这个时间硬要开车回去也不是不可以，但只要想找便总能找到其他借口。不知谁先起意，总之半推半就顺理成章地...

事情就这样发生了。

「海未？」  
听到绚濑问话，园田立刻转开了视线，没有吱声。

「这位客人？」

绚濑眨眨眼，看着园田盯着脚尖，即使被自己叫到也只是动动脚的程度。她想起了希第一次转学到班里，自我介绍时的拘谨样。

那孩子...其实怕生的吧。

「不好意思，能退了吗？」

「哈？」

「这个房间不要了，谢谢。」  
绚濑微笑着看向店员，对方似乎察觉到什么，向园田那边瞥了一眼，十分不屑地从鼻子哼出一声感叹。但她却不在意，依然礼貌地放下钥匙，转身拉起园田的手离开大厅。

★☆★☆★☆

「海未，我还是送你回家吧。」

「刚才那位店员...」

「没事。」  
绚濑稍微感觉有些明白园田了，心情也愉悦起来，甚至哼起了歌。

“逢いたいのsummer，今年のsummer。”

她没有打开车顶灯，四周黑漆漆的。只有路灯一闪而过，才能让园田稍微看清些老师的侧脸。

老师是哪里人呢？这是园田一直以来都有的疑问。

“あなたと私はひとつのストーリー。”

浅蓝瞳孔，金色长发。偶尔在学生回答正确问题时，脸上会绽开平日里吝惜的笑颜，夸赞对方使用的也会有自己听不太懂的语言。

应该不是英语吧，这是园田上网查了许多单词发音后得出的结论。

她某些时候也会因为好奇这一点而主动回答问题，可绚濑老师真的很严格呢。得到的大多数回应也仅仅是点头，她时不时会像小孩子一样，因为得不到想要的“奖励”而失落。

“だから逃げちゃダメ。”

刚来班上一年时间不到，首堂课介绍时，绚濑只提了自己名字便于大家称呼。课上也同其他年轻老师完全不同，偶尔的闲聊不会提及母校，不会掺杂个人兴趣介绍，甚至经由学生挑起的调侃也全部点到为止。换作他人定会赞赏，绚濑绘里是名不会拿闲话填塞课堂的敬业好老师。

但事实上，包括园田在内，班里多数人对她都好奇得不得了。初时也有好事者在课后主动找绚濑“问题”来借此搭上话，但她皆是认真回答后便不再多言。

“怯えちゃダメ。”

说绚濑老成，这不符合对方的容貌。但说她年轻，却又缺少花信之年该有的活力。当然，课堂上也并不是死气沉沉的。至少，作为一名老师有好样貌，再是讲课拙劣，学生也不会做出太违反课堂纪律的事。况且，绚濑老师授课并非糟糕。恰恰相反，是高三的枯燥课堂中少数能让学生们为之一笑的存在。如若不是园田恰有心事，就算不太擅长英语这门课，也断然不会在课上走神。

“そう言ってもいい？”

对于此事，园田确实有些过意不去。但实则无奈，从那时至今自己仍旧无法释怀。每每一回家踏进门，大脑就嗡嗡作响。除开假期，她也很少回去曾经的家中，但即使远在外地读书也免不了想起此事。正因如此，即便夜晚屋内室外灯火通明，也难以抑制那种丧亲带来的极大痛苦，时常失眠半夜被噩梦惊醒都算常态。虽为班长，但却没什么特别交心的人，况且父亲从小教导自己不要轻易向他人表露情绪，园田也觉得并不能因为这种事就麻烦到别人，而且也很少有人拥有切身经历来体会这种事。再者，从心而论，她更无法容忍怯懦的自己。

“ふたりだけの浜辺で焦がれたい。”

从表面佯装镇定再到内心麻木是用不了多久时间的，至少园田自己是如此认为。

「Yes no say yes!u~~~mi.」

「老师叫我？」

哼到歌曲第一部分的高潮，绚濑停下车，扭头看向身旁一直面朝自己发呆的园田。

这孩子...其实是天然吧。

「我问海未，要不要吃完饭再回去。请回答yes or no！」

★☆★☆★☆

柔和的萨克斯曲充溢着整个餐厅，晶莹通透的水晶灯投下淡淡的光，餐桌上的玻璃瓶中插着两束与桌布颜色相衬的勿忘草。四周除了客人之间小声交谈和进食时刀叉交错发出的叮叮声外，优雅而静谧。

绚濑切下一小块牛肩胛肉放入口中慢慢咀嚼，端起手旁的淡蓝灰色鸡尾酒呡了一口。眼前的园田还在纠结如何在避免发出过大声音的前提下，切下一块合适分量的牛肉。绚濑看到平日里出入办公室做事稳妥的园田此时却笨手笨脚，有些想笑。她放下酒杯抬起手，试图遮掩自己露出失礼的表情。

「海未，给我吧。」  
绚濑伸手点了点对面的桌子，园田抬起头来她便立刻抽走了对方手下的餐盘。她低着头，将丁骨周围的嫩肉小心切下来，肉汁随之流出溢往盘中。剔骨完成之后，再将大块逐一分小，并把余下的骨头拨到一边，把盘子递还给园田。  
「给。」

「谢...谢绘里老师。」

「不客气~」  
绚濑端起酒杯，隔着杯中淡蓝色液体看园田，她正一叉一叉小口吃着自己切好的牛排块。乍一看食相极佳，实则万分拘谨。  
「海未，很少来这种地方吧。」

「是的，老师。」  
听到绚濑问话，园田放下刀叉坐正。

「你不用这么紧张，放松点。」

「是...」

「海未的姐姐多大了？」

「诶？」

「抱歉，我的意思是说...嗯，生前。」

「和绘里老师差不多年纪，如果现在还在的话。」

「这样啊，那她是怎样的人呢？」

「姐姐她...很温柔，在弓道和日本舞方面比我要出色许多。从前只要父母亲外出，就是姐姐指导我。不过因为大约在比我现在还要大一两岁的年纪就嫁出去的缘故，之后就不太见到她了。」  
园田谈到自家姐姐时，脸上隐约泛出的微笑不同于往日。绚濑知道，那是发自内心的。她认真聆听园田讲述她同家人之间的过往，竟有些沉浸其中。

绚濑不是一个喜好泡在回忆中的人，但她也并非生性淡漠，只不过是能够让她溺于过往的人不多。

曾经在得知外祖母去世时，她正值备考期，忙得不可开交。从俄罗斯的远方亲戚那接到消息后，她放下了手头的课本，同妹妹一道回到北方那个遥远的国度。她也曾为打小照顾自己和妹妹的外祖母离世而伤心难过，但也只是一瞬。

她很敏慧，从小就被反复夸奖聪明伶俐又可爱。因为年少丧亲，她对待一切生死都抱持着超脱世外的态度。在学校，也同样以这样坚定的想法隔绝了所有想要同她亲近之人，她认为真心的交际是没有必要的。

为什么会亲近园田呢？绚濑不太明白。

这孩子也不过是今后数年、数十年中教授过的学生之一，但在看到她对自己笑时，总觉得对方的脸上带着掩饰苦涩的虚伪感。人一旦有了坏的设想、假定，就很难从心中剥离，绚濑是如此。

她为什么要这样笑呢？

「嗯？绘里，你也在这？」

园田的那声姐姐让绚濑有些神往。

她叫自己姐姐的话，是怎样的感受？

「果然是你。」

绚濑还在想着“绘里姐姐”，连她身旁的凳子上突然坐了个人也没能察觉。对方拍了一下她的肩膀才回过神来，同时吓了一跳。

「傻了吗？绘里。呼...跟客户吃饭真要命。你点的什么？我尝尝。」  
那名新加入的黑发红瞳女子从绚濑手中夺过酒杯呡了一口，瞥了一眼坐在对面的高中生。

「妮可...」

「你学生？」

「嗯...」

「怎么，不舍得介绍一下？」

「...」

「您好，我叫园田海未。」

「啊！就是那个海未啊，绘里你厉害呢。」

「等...妮可！」

「我叫矢泽妮可，绘里这家伙有点麻烦，承蒙关照啦妮可！」  
矢泽像是嫁出闺女一样高兴，手搭在绚濑的肩上调侃她。

园田坐在对面静静地看着两人吵闹，先前谈论姐姐时的温情画面渐渐不复存在。她不明白，看到坐在绚濑老师身旁那名叫矢泽的女子与老师的亲昵动作，自己会呼吸急促。矢泽每问一句话也会友善地同自己说两句，她始终都努力控制着自己的情绪回之以礼貌。

但人总归是有极限的。

「抱歉，绚濑老师、矢泽小姐，我先失陪一下。」  
园田最终还是做下了决定，她没有等到绚濑的回答就先离开了。

「诶？海未...等。」

「绚濑小姐。」  
见园田走后，矢泽立刻恢复了正常，冷下脸来。放开绚濑，抓起叉子戳了一块绚濑的蛋糕塞进嘴里。

「妮可，你先什么都不要问。」

「我才不想听你解释你的糟事，只说一句，她跟希一点也不想。」

「抱歉，我也失陪了。」  
绚濑无视了矢泽的话，起身快步走进了先前园田一闪而入的卫生间。

「海...未？」

没人回应...

「海未，海未！」

还是没人出...

「绘里老师，我在这。」

「？！海未原来在这里...呼。」  
从身后传来园田的声音，绚濑先是被吓了一跳，发现对方就站在卫生间门边又安心下来。

「海未，妮可...矢泽小姐她只是我的一个朋友。」

绚濑绘里，你在解释什么？

「老师，我很高兴能认识您的朋友。」

「诶...我们合租一套房。」

完了完了，这解释内容越说越错啊！

「您的室友小姐是个很不错的人。」

「海...海未你别这么说话...好不好。」

「没有的事，学生说话一向如此。倒是绘里老师，最好不要用这种语气跟后辈说话。」

「那...我们一起出去吧！」

「不，学生还需要复习功课，先不打扰了，就此告辞。」

「海未！」  
绚濑上前一步拉住了园田的手企图阻止对方离开，可她却没有想好下一步的行动。只能屏住呼吸，还迫切地想要园田主动打破僵局，这几乎是不可能存在的事。

绚濑很明白，园田绝对生气了，可唯独不理解的是对方生气的原因。从带她“逃课”那刻起，园田于她而言就不再只是一名单纯的学生了。除了有着丧亲的相似经历外，她甚至还让自己想起了包括初恋在内早已被遗忘的回忆。

她急切地想要理解园田，但每当摸到一丁点门道，接下来事情的发展又远非如她所想。比起思考自己为何会有如此，更重要的是现在的她很害怕自己会在不经意间伤害的人。

是的，现在的绚濑绘里非常不想因为自己的原因中伤这位得来不易的学生，这是她想要剥下对方假面而做出的第一步。

「她...妮可小姐，老师同她认识很久了吗？」

「确实蛮久的了，我们是高中同学。」

最怕空气突然安静，绚濑分明要比园田大上好几岁，却维持不了平日所谓的成熟稳重。她的脑内一闪而过无数种园田如此行事的答案，但都无解，她有些理解不了对方的用意。确实，在难得人家有心交流时，突然加入第三者是让人十分不快的。但矢泽的出现却并非自己所能掌控的，理性如园田也应明白此事，可导致现在这种情况的原因究竟为何？

「海未，我真的不知道她会来...」

「回去吧，绚濑老师。」

「为...为什么又叫绚濑了？」

绚濑在刚要触到对方时，突如其来的划清界限将先前构建好的一切彻底打碎。一旦事物脱离掌控就会让绚濑感到焦躁，她奋力抓住园田试图挣脱的手，有些自私地认为阻止对方逃离，那失控就不会发生。

「抱歉老师，能请您放开我吗？」  
园田突然转过头来，面色冰凉至极。可脸颊两侧的泪痕，泛着水光的眼眶，却让她的真心暴露无意。当然，这也被绚濑注意到了。

「对不起海未，我不能。」  
见园田没有说话，她又重复了一遍。  
「作为老师的我认为自己不能这么做，在海未说出这一点的原因之前。」  
她抬起另一只手轻轻粘了一丝园田脸颊上的晶莹，在她眼前晃了晃。

园田看了一眼便别过头去，却让自己通红的耳廓暴露在了绚濑面前。她叹了口气，垂下手放弃抵抗。  
「那老师，我能否问您几个问题。」

「好。」

「为什么绚濑老师要来找我？」

「诶...？怎、怎么是这个问题。」

「没办法回答吗？那换一个，为什么矢泽小姐这么从容地喝老师您的酒？」

「等...！为、为什么会这么问？」

绚濑心中拟定了许多可能的题目，诸如家人是怎样的，朋友又是怎样的，甚至是问为何带自己逃课，她万万没想到居然是这种像是喜欢吃巧克力的原因？为什么说话总是有意味不明的语癖一样显而易见又无法回答的问题。

「还是不行吗？那我一次性问完吧。老师又为什么要带我来吃饭？为什么之前要去宾馆？为什么要带我离开学校？这些都是为什么，我很不明白。绚濑老师，能不能告诉我的原因呢？」

无法回答。

虽说从第二个问题开始，她就有了些心理准备猜到部分，但这是连她自己都不理解的问题啊。自己确实是老师，为学生解决问题是义务，但她太天真了。

世界上并非万事有解。

「为什么老师希望我叫您绘里？」

为什么？话说，自己确实认识园田也没有太长时间。

原因？答案？听到学生家中的变故产生共鸣？

那算什么？世上的人千千万万，丧亲的人多了去了。可...为什么？

「对不起...引起您的困扰。」  
大概是看到绚濑满脸疑惑又拼命思考而涨红的脸，园田放弃了询问。但这道歉却是此时绚濑最不想听到的一句话，她讨厌带着面具那个麻木的园田。好不容易才让她拿下一些，可现在又准备再带回去。

怒火中烧。

她必须做点什么，必须这样做。

“小野，上次跟你说的那个案子...”

“放心铃木小姐，我已经让美子去处理了。”

门外传来人声，绚濑下意思拉上园田直往厕所隔间跑，她关上门顺带落了锁。等到她反应过来时，发现自己正抵着园田，还做贼心虚般让她别出声。等到隔壁冲水声响起，先前来的两人离开后，才放开了园田。她有些不好意思，迅速将脸扭向一边，而园田低头摸了摸脸上的泪水，看上去呆呆的。

「那个...海未，对不起。」

「老师为什么要道歉？」

「我...我不知道如何回答海未问的那些问题，但我可以肯定，给我点时间，一点点就好。等到我自己理解的时候，会立刻告诉你的。」  
绚濑像在对园田说，又像在对自己。  
「一定。」

园田原本低着的头仰了起来，仿佛想要通过绚濑淡蓝色的眼眸看穿她的内心一般，直直地盯着她。而绚濑本就一直看着园田，见对方突然扬起头还有些别扭，但自己却不甘示弱，同样这样看着她。

「噗！」

「诶诶，海未你笑...什么？」

「没事，只是见到老师难得的一面有点...」

「什...！」

「老师，请忘了之前我说的吧，是我无礼了。今天真的...非常谢谢老师，各种意义上来说。」

「...！哪有刚笑完别人，就、就这样的。」

「绘里老师，明天还请多多指教！」

★☆★☆★☆

「这道题的难点在于将条件从大段题目的描述中剥离出来，构建数学模型。大家先试算一下，五分钟之后我再讲。」

从那日以后，园田明显更加认真了，绚濑姑且乐观地认为对方的心结暂时放下了，至少不会影响高三的繁重课业。

园田也确实同其他学生不同，没什么好担心的偏科，总能保持预习复习的好习惯，所以成绩好也是理所当然。即使自己这门课因为各种各样原因落下一些，但只要她沉心应对，问题自然不大。

绚濑上课时，偶有与她视线相对，但却总是自己先躲开。作为老师，这种行为还真够诡异的。

最近她一改平日懒散，即使在没课的工作日，也会到学校走上一圈，可谓比班主任小泉老师还要敬业。不过最后总会跑到班上后门，偷看坐在角落里的那个人上课的模样。

不过...本来就是教师，做这种事情的意义是什么？

「绘里ちゃん？」

「呀！」

「绘里ちゃん！你的声音...」  
从办公室出来准备回家的小泉老师，刚一走到拐角，就看到自己班门口趴了个鬼鬼祟祟的人影，走进一看发现，居然是自家英语老师。

「绘里ちゃん，你今天没课的吧？」

「嗯...确实没有。」

「那来学校是？」

「我来学校...没课就不能来学校吗？」

「也...也不是啦，只是绘里ちゃん不一向...」

下课就离开了吗？

「咳，花阳！」

「诶嘿嘿，知道是绘里ちゃん我就放心了。不过不要趴在门口，会影响水濑老师上课的哦！我先走了。」  
小泉腼腆地笑了笑提醒绚濑的行为后，转身离开。

“叮铃叮铃——”  
恰在此时下课铃声响起，绚濑还站在原地。

？！不能在这里，被发现岂不是就...！

绚濑四处张望，立刻决定往办公室躲。

“噗通噗通——”  
她飞快往走廊尽头赶，打开门坐到办公椅上，才勉强喘口气。

「绚...绘里老师？」

「？！什么嘛...是海未啊。」  
刚放松下来的绚濑听到门口有人叫她，立刻警惕地竖起耳朵，扭头一看发现是园田又松懈了下来。

「老师打扰了，我来问道题。」

她怎么知道我来了，看到我在走廊了？

可绚濑忘了，她在下课前被小泉发现后产生的大音量明明白白告诉班里学生，自己在学校这一事实，她只顾着担心园田是否发现自己。

「嗯，坐吧。」

绚濑曾在交接课程进度时同森岛老师接触过一段时间，听她说园田一直不太擅长英语，但学习态度很认真，多些耐心至少不会是偏科的程度。绚濑对此也表示只要态度端正，自己也会尽心竭力帮助学生。

那日从餐厅离开之后，绚濑因为喝了点酒便把车放在路边没开回去，所幸离园田家不远，两人是一道走回去的。期间园田表示自己会认真对待自己这门课，绚濑深表欣慰，觉得大半天没白忙活，甚至还多了些意外收获。送园田回家后又下起了雨，打着她给自己的伞回家，之后还被先一步到家的矢泽嘲笑一番。

之后，园田果然如答应的那样，开始在英语上用功。不过未来动向的事...

「本题题干中的the reform定位到part 4，这一点知道吗？」

「知道，老师。我也知道在这句中找答案，但是...这里，这个句子的构成我不太明白。」

「这是主语，主语后面接的从of开始一直到...这里，都是修饰主语的定语成分。你看，这个动词是过去时态。再看上一句，实际上整篇文章都用的现在时，所以这是非谓语。明白了吗？」

「诶？这个...xi...shut？是过去？」

「噗，原来问题出在这里，海未回去要多背背词。」  
绚濑抬起头直直看着园田的眼睛，“啪”地拍了一下手。  
「是这个意思。」

「拍...拍手？」  
园田歪着脑袋对突然做出奇怪动作的老师发出疑问。

「是...关上啦！」

“にっこにっこにー~~~”  
？！这种时候妮可打电话来！

绚濑朝园田拜手道歉，接起电话。  
「喂？妮可，干嘛。」

「绘里你这算什么语气？难得妮可我有好消息告诉你，既然这样我就...」

「是是是，妮可世界第一美少女！所以呢？」

「啧，希要回来了。」

「希...谁？」

「哈？你的初恋情人！东条希啊！！！」

“哄！”  
绚濑脑内闪过一串白光，当机了。

这种时候突然提起这个人是干嘛，要回来？她去哪了吗？

但绚濑完全没有意识到，如果矢泽不提全名，大概她自己是完全想不起来还有这么一个人的。

「喂喂？绘里？绚濑绘里！高兴地傻了吗这是。」

「嗯，知道了。」

「哈？亏我一知道消息就立刻来告诉你，就这反应？」

「总之谢啦妮可，我还有事，先挂了。」

「喂喂？！绘...」

“啪——”

「抱歉海未，我们继续吧。」

「没事老师，需要问的问题就这么多。麻烦您了，快上课我就先回教室了。」

「诶？好...」

园田垂着头站起来，向绚濑鞠躬后便立刻离开。

说起来之前在餐厅卫生间里海未问的那些问题，她最后都还没答出来...要不是今天，都差点忘了。

绚濑有种不好的预感...

那人突然回来到底算什么啊，真是的。

★☆★☆★☆

按照妮可所说的见面地点，绚濑提前半小时到达了L街的一家咖啡店内。此时的她正看着身边的落地玻璃，又检查了一遍自己的着装。

头发，刚做了护理，发型完美！  
休闲套装配上浅色手包，完美！  
新买的高跟鞋，完美！

应该没什么问题。

绚濑扭回头，就发现一名紫发女子正站在不远处张望。

长发编成麻花辫了啊...纱裙也很漂亮，果然希是一眼就能认出来的。

绚濑有些无奈地笑笑，想开口叫她，却实在不知如何称呼对方才好。

她转学之后...就没再见了吧？  
究竟过去了多少年，还...记得我吗？

那位被绚濑认为是希的女子此时从大厅走到窗边扭头看了看，转过身朝着更靠近绚濑所坐的位置走来，大概是带了什么手链的缘故，离近了隐约能听到随着她甩手发出的“叮叮”声。她紧握着手机，很是疑惑地扫视坐在椅子上的所有人。越来越近了，绚濑托着下巴微笑地看着她没有出声。

紫发女子正打算拨通电话询问与其约定之人所在之处，便看到了不远处一位看上去有些面熟的客人在朝她笑。

这位是...？

她刚要转身踏出一步又扭转了头。  
「请问...咱是不是在哪里见过您？」

「噗嗤！」  
绚濑一听如同搭讪的问话方式，没忍住笑出了声。虽说自己确实认出是她，但看起来对方已不记清自己了吧。

「诶...抱、抱歉咱认错人了。」

「你好小姐，我是妮可的朋友。」

「妮可亲？原来是她的朋友啊。」

她拢了拢发，在绚濑的对面坐了下来。  
「您好，咱叫东条希。」

「nozo...东条小姐，先点餐吧。这家店的焦糖咖啡很有名，不过我记得你不太爱...」

「诶？您怎么知道咱不太...」

糟糕...我话太多了。

上来就犯错，绚濑下意思掩了掩嘴，头扭向一边抬手唤服务生。她低头搅着自己那杯热可可，直到对方的咖啡上来前都没开口说话。

希你...变了很多啊，还是说我一开始就不是以陌生人的立场与你相遇的呢？

「请问，妮可...咳，矢泽小姐她什么时候过来？」

「叫我绚濑就好。」

「好的，绚濑小姐。」

这个称呼还真是...

来之前还万里晴空的天气，现在又下起了雨。坐在咖啡店里的二人有一句没一句的聊着，绚濑脸上一副轻松的模样，有意无意地回避了东条询问矢泽下落的问题，手上紧紧攥着包。

好想见海未...想立刻就去见她。

「咱还有些事，就先走了。妮可还没来的话，下次再约她吧。今天打扰绚濑小姐了，再会。」

终于走了...说起来自己当初究竟喜欢希什么呢？而且就算后来再没见过，但也不能这么快就忘得一干二净吧。

因为暗恋的那份心不想被察觉，甚至连主动联系都做不到。

对方不记得...难道不是理所当然的吗？

绚濑坐在凳子上自嘲地笑了笑，抱着自己的可可喝了一口。

原来已经没有了啊...

没有了继续待下去的理由，她很快离开了咖啡店，前往学校。

车停在了离学校大门不远处的路边，绚濑抬手看了看表，又瞟了一眼扔在副驾上的那双新高跟鞋，叹了口气。

啊！是海未。

不多久，放学了，高三生一向走得急，绚濑极少见地看到园田身旁有其他同学，有些不大高兴，瘪瘪嘴，摁了几下车喇叭。园田很快就发现了角落里的车，看到是那辆颜色熟悉的汽车，她立刻挂上了腼腆的微笑，那份羞涩被绚濑一览无余。

果然妮可说的没错，海未跟希一点也不像。

「绘里老师！」

「海未下课了？」

「是的，我正要回去。老师怎么在这儿？」

「想来看看你。」

「诶？唔...那还真是麻烦您了。」

「之后要去哪吗？」

「要去补习班，跟同学一起报名的。晚上会...在家。」

「那之后我来找你。」  
绚濑想了想，看到园田脸蹭地就红了，她意识到自己好像说错话。虽然之前是有去过园田住处的经历，但似乎在晚上又毫无理由地去学生家确实不妥。  
「补课。」

「好、.好的绘里老师，麻烦...您了。」

★☆★☆★☆

夜晚，刚下过雨的天又突然转晴，一抬头就能见到漫天星星。坐在屋顶难免有些凉意，但绚濑并没有多加一件衣服，她扬起头喝了口啤酒，独自望着天空哼起歌。

“帰らない、”

“そう言ってみたい。”

“困らせてときめく…ひどい？”

妮可啊...希她，不记得我了呢。

“ねえ帰らない、”

“抱きしめてとうながす波のリズム。”

真是失败，这么多年我究竟在做什么啊。

转眼间就是一地空罐子，绚濑下楼又从冰箱里拿出几罐啤酒。黑漆漆的屋里，唯一的光源出自手机闪烁的呼吸灯。离开玄关前，她又扭头看了一眼闪光处，转身攀上铁梯。

妮可还没回来，在加班吗？

这个度数的酒对绚濑来说完全不是问题，关键在于酒不醉人人自醉。她躺在地上看着夜里的星空，有些瞌睡。

「绘里那个混蛋，死活不接电话，不知道跑哪去了。刚刚回来在路上看到个死猫，吓我一跳，得跟她说一声，先挂了。」  
矢泽摁下挂断键站在院子里没进屋，打开line给绚濑发了条语音消息。

“早点回来，记得走第二条路，老路上有个死...”

「妮可！」

「呀？！绘里你在啊，怎么不开灯。」

「快来陪我喝酒！」

「喝酒？不要。你今天跟希见面怎么样？」

「没怎么样，走啦走啦。」

绚濑一听到门外有人说话就知道是合租室友回来了，飞快爬下铁梯，从背后偷袭矢泽。被绚濑拉拽着往屋顶上去，矢泽无奈，只得将公文包丢到緣侧上同绚濑喝酒。

「绘里你什么时候回来的？」

「很早啊，一直等妮可回家，可你都不见人影。」

「哈？那希呢？」

「等你不来，她觉得没意思就走了。」

「什...？她难道不记...」

「妮可...有些事知道就知道了。」

「对不起，我不知道她居然已经...」

「不说这些了。来！今天不醉不归！」

「谁要跟你不醉不归，我明天还有班。」

「但是我明天没有课啊！」

两罐铝制啤酒碰到一起发出“嘭”地响声，矢泽每喝一口就制止绚濑继续，对方也一样顽固地解释这这那那干掉一瓶，直到冰箱里的酒都被绚濑喝完，矢泽才彻底轰她去睡觉。

★☆★☆★☆

半夜，一声雷响，绚濑从梦中惊醒，浑身虚汗地坐起身，突然想起自己好像忘了什么重要的事。她迅速换好衣服穿上鞋，没走两步就被绊倒，看着自己被磨破的脚后跟思考了一会，甩掉鞋直接赤脚走出门去开车。

绚濑一路上心跳不已，酒劲早就下去了，而且自己也不可能喝醉，但从后视镜瞄到那张耳面赤红的脸还是有点意外。她扭头看了看还丢在后座上那把属于园田的伞，说起来每次都没机会还给她。即使有做出归还的行动，但之后不久就又下起雨，也总是被对方以没有雨伞为说辞推让回来。偶尔的时候她也知道，自己带一把不就好了吗？

可就是不想。

“叮咚——”  
没有回应。

这也正常，毕竟都什么时候了。

“叮咚叮咚——”

绚濑浑身湿淋淋地赤脚站在园田家门前，下车的时候稍上了园田的雨伞却没有用。

“轰隆——”  
又是一声响雷，绚濑本想再扣几次门，又收回了手。

天亮了...再说吧。

绚濑离开了园田家门前，扶着栏杆慢慢下楼。

果然...应该穿个鞋的。

「绘里老师！」

水泥楼地面上踩出的一连串脚印，却在四层楼梯拐角终止了下来。

★☆★☆★☆

「老师，先喝口茶吧，我去给您放热水洗澡。」

绚濑接过园田递来的茶杯，站在床边看到身旁桌上还摊开来的课本。直到自己进门后园田才打开了房间的灯，书桌上的台灯亮光显得有些多余。

等到园田再从浴室里走出来时，绚濑正将外套脱下来，四处寻找挂衣服的地方。

「衣服给我吧，老师，水已经放好了。」

「谢谢海未。」

她没有问她究竟等了多久。  
她也没有问她为什么这么晚才来。

一切，只是顺其自然地发生了。

绚濑从浴缸中踏出来，伸手将园田放在一旁的浴巾扯过来围了一圈。在带着雾气的镜子前停留片刻，看着镜中模糊的自己，她抬手将盘起的金发放了下来。

「老师，不介意的话，您睡我的床吧。还有...我擅自将您的衣服洗了，明天是晴天应该能晒干。」  
听到浴室那边传来动静，园田从阳台探出头来。

「不...你也睡床。」

「诶？怎么能让老师睡沙发！」

「海未，你过来。」

「嗯...」

等到园田慢慢走到跟前，绚濑才看到她有些浮肿的眼眶和微红的脸颊，她在离绚濑一步之遥的地方停了下来。

「海未...」

「怎...怎么了，老师？」

「我想你了。」

「...」

「再过来点。」

园田又上前了一步，绚濑一把将其拉到跟前，突然的动作却让园田一个踉跄跌进绚濑怀中。没有人愿意主动开口解释现状，两人愈渐急促的呼吸，窗外的雨奋力击打窗户“啪嗒”直响的声音也被盖了过去。

最终是绚濑先行动起来，她勾住园田的脖颈将自己凑了上去，将唇悬在她的鼻尖处停留许久，犹豫地蹭了蹭，拉低对方的头，在其额头上留下一吻。

「睡吧，海...」  
绚濑话还没说完，她就被园田用力地推倒在床。  
「等...？！海...海未？」

「没有人。」  
她跨坐在绚濑身上，低着头努力克制自己的颤抖。

「诶？」

「即使说“我回来了”也永远不会有人回应，看到空荡荡的玄关才突然有了全部失去的真实感。」  
园田手撑在老师身体两边，目光暗淡地俯视着绚濑。  
「回到家，喝水、拖地、洗澡、洗衣服、看完一本书，一句话都没有说。」

她顿了顿，话语间有些哽咽。  
「现在，衣服洗完了，准备晾。我试着跟自己说句话，说“去晾衣服了”也没有人回应我。于是，我又回到沉默区域。这样的沉默一直要持续到明天上午九点，这十二个小时里，我对这个世界没有贡献任何声音。」

她扬起头望着天花板，没再去看绚濑。  
「老师...为什么要我叫您的名字呢？」

「诶？那是...」

「老师只是觉得有趣，在戏弄我吗？」

「并、并不是这样的！」  
绚濑试图为自己辩解，却又时刻顾虑园田的心情。

「绘里老师，每次上您的课我就很开心。」

「...」

「其实我很不擅长英语，但不知为何我就是高兴。」

「海...」

「慢慢的，我从喜欢您的课到渴望看到您的笑容。」  
园田握紧拳，下腰用力准备从绚濑身上挪开，绚濑却迅速拉住了她。与上次不同绚濑彻底抛开了对自己身份的犹豫，伸手抚上园田的后脑将自己的唇送了过去。

“呐，老师您知道吗？我偶尔也有些后悔自己只是一介高中生了。”

没有炽热的深吻，没有激烈的啃噬，仅是单纯的触碰就将之前构架好的虚伪表象整个击破。

绚濑本打算进一步行动，睁开眼却看到对方紧闭的眼睛，睫毛因为紧张而微微颤抖，眼泪顺着流进了二人口中，她顺着园田的唇线舔了舔。

咸的，甚至感觉有点涩。

她其实早就不记得父母亲还在世时的事了，可园田所言的沉默对绚濑却是常事，但她早已习惯。若不是毕业后矢泽找过来，自己大概还一个人窝在租的那栋小公寓里，和园田这里一样小，连抬腿在室内多走上几步都是奢侈。

她顺着泪痕爬升，唇轻触对方的脸颊，最终停在了眼眸处。啄了两下她稍微分开了些，抬手拭干了对方的泪水。  
「海未...我真的很想你。」

看着园田颤抖的睫毛，她没忍住又点了点，顺着脸颊来到耳侧，轻轻撕咬对方的耳廓，抓着对方的手将自己的浴巾完全扯下，引她抚上自己的胸脯。

绚濑从未想过自己会以这幅模样迎接自己的初体验，从她吻上园田那一刻开始，对方便没再说话，乖巧地按照自己的意图行动。

她...还没有成年，还有更好的未来。

园田看起来是表里如一的稚嫩，什么都不懂的样子。愈发浓厚的背德感激荡着绚濑心房，她手把手地教导她学习，也手把手地教导她...

「那里...哈！」

园田慢慢明白了怎样的行动会得到怎样的效果，应该如何正确的取悦老师。

说绚濑不紧张绝对不可能，连以往耻于说的话都顺势出口，她现在面对园田逐渐展开的攻势有些难以消受。

外表看去园田就是个耐心极好的人，事实上也的确如此。

聪明而又有耐心的人，是极其可怕的。

她顺着自己的额头来到眼睑，浅吻面颊挪至耳廓，舔舐脖颈用指尖刮擦顶端的粉红，像是幽怨自己过大的丰实，她张口咬了下去，撕磨舔吮不放过任何一处。平坦的小腹上遍布吻痕，顺着腿侧蜿蜒至脚踝。

「海...唔海未，你轻...点。」  
绚濑大概用上了毕生所有自控力，才控制住自己对学生说出过分羞耻的话。

园田匍匐在绚濑腿间，如同一名虔诚的信徒般叩首，抬起绚濑的腿亲吻末端，将老师的一切都展现在自己面前，动作温柔至极。

面对如此状况，绚濑才后知后觉地开始怀疑，园田是否真如自己所想的那般单纯，但为时已晚。

绚濑睁开迷蒙的双眼，发现自己的躯体在台灯的照射下显露无疑，莫名紧张起来。她能藉由灯光看到自己发紫挺立的乳尖，承受不住羞耻的画面她闭上了眼。她万万没想到，其他感官却变得更加敏锐。

被禁锢的腰际能感受到园田指腹的薄茧正摩擦着，耳朵能清楚听到柔软的舌尖触碰到的泉水入口隐隐传来的可疑水声，传入鼻腔的暧昧气息混杂着若有似无的特殊药香正四散在空气中，压抑而又甜腻诱人的阵阵呻吟，灯光下两道纠缠在一起的身影。

「啊...海、海未。」  
她想央求关上灯，园田却对她的呼唤充耳不闻，甚至坏心眼地将鼻息扑在她敏感的大腿根部，伸手戳了戳小腹上的凹陷。

「海...海未你稍微...」

「老师，怎么了？」

园田抬起头来，在听到她终于开口后，绚濑才欣慰地放松下来。可她对自己的称呼却让心跳像过山车下落一样飞快加速，连带着胸脯也随着急促的呼吸快速起伏。

「叫...叫我绘里。」  
绚濑有些委屈地想往上缩回被抬起的腿，对方却迅速锁住她的腰让她动弹不得。

「绘里老师，是在害羞吗？」  
园田用膝前若有似无地撞击绚濑的谷实，此时的大腿内侧也已红痕斑斑。她慢慢俯身向上爬，直到绚濑跟前，她看了一眼就低下头，深埋于沟壑之中，轻轻舔舐着。

「海...啊！」  
基于年长者的自觉，绚濑说不出要求对方进一步的话，但以目前的状况实在是种折磨。

「绘里老师，我喜欢你。」  
室内回荡的全是源自于她的喘息声，即使听到学生的表白，绚濑也死咬牙关，不敢多发出一点声音。

「绘里老师...绘里。」

绚濑在身侧乱抓的手被园田回握住，而她的另一只手却扶持在入口始终不得其入。绚濑急躁地扭了扭腰，园田却始终戳动着不给她痛快。  
「啊...海，我...」

「绘里，你喜欢我吗？」

「喜...欢什么的，唔...哈。」

园田的指腹藉由口内流出的透明液体轻抚着毫无遮掩的秘密花园，绚濑消受不住地抬了抬腰，却仿佛听到了园田隐隐泣声。

「绘里...你需要我吗？」  
她忐忑开口，带着哭腔，让绚濑有些不知所措。  
「老师，您能不能等等呢？不多，一年就好。」

「说...都说了，不要...叫我，啊！」

园田在未经绚濑同意的情况下，突然插入，一口气推到谷底，绚濑弓起身忍受着异物入体的痛苦。

「绘里，我能不能...抱抱你。」

绚濑接受着插入的状态，良久后才微微睁开眼，对方正用可怜巴巴的眼神看着自己，她勉强忍住疼痛向对方伸出了双臂。

「海...唔，海未，我也...也喜欢你。」  
绚濑喘着气轻抚对方顺滑的长发，随着她出口的话语被园田完整收入脑内，园田有些失控地拥吻身下的绚濑。而身下之人一时间被放大的情欲所迷盖，下意思动了动腰，园田心领神会，开始缓慢抽插起来。

快感逐渐在体内炸开扩散，层层叠加，绚濑不再抵抗自喉腔而出的羞耻喘息声，她抓挠着园田的背，对方的衬衣也随着动作加剧而褶皱起来，积聚的液体也随园田的动作尽数滴落在素色的床单上。

每一击都缓慢而深重，攻击着绚濑所有的敏感点，抑制不住全身颤抖的绚濑却偏偏达不到顶点。她不受控制地呼唤着园田的名字，全身紧绷，像是一波又一波的浪潮不断拍打着海岸，窒息般的临界是温柔的酷刑。

「海...呃唔，再...」

她已经能明显感受到快把园田抓伤了，但抑制不住。

她在此时连控制自己的言语就极近勉强，只能扯过园田的长发拥吻对方。金色与海蓝色相互交织，绚濑为了防止自己再抓伤对方，她将手反扣在床上，拼命拽紧。

「绘里...绘里！」  
园田反复念叨着自己老师的名字，汗水自额头落到绚濑的脸上，被她发现后回以平日间腼腆的微笑，却又带着不同于平日的潮红。

「海...海未，唔....再、再快一点。」  
绚濑终究没控制住来自于身体内的原始欲望，生理性的泪水合着双方的汗水四溢，她呼唤着园田的同时也渴求着对方。

不多时，顶点的刺激迅速袭遍全身。绚濑最后的记忆只剩下园田从自己体内抽出手指，借着一旁的台灯观赏晶莹透亮的指尖，朝着自己微笑。

★☆★☆★☆

清晨，绚濑感觉有人在抚摸自己头顶，她醒了过来但没有睁开眼。  
「唔...妮可，别闹。」

对方的手停了停，在自己额头上留下一吻便离开了。

妮可这家伙怎么搞的，这么恶心。

聪明可爱的绚濑老师决定翻个身接着睡，直到有人唤自己起床才突然意识到昨天好像...

「绘里老师，醒了吗？起来吃点东西吧。」

门口是穿着常服的园田，床上是全身赤裸躺着的自己。

？！  
我这笨蛋...

「这是一套新睡衣，不介意的话老师穿吧，过会您的衣服就干了。」  
离开卧室前，园田还贴心地带上了房门。绚濑撩开被子坐起来，看了看园田放在床头柜上的那套睡衣又看了看自己，脸颊控制不住地炸开红晕。磨磨蹭蹭地穿好睡衣后，她在卧室内反复走了两圈才收拾好心情打开房门。

「海...海未，早！」

园田似乎刚洗完澡，还在擦头发。见绚濑从卧室里出来，便招呼她到餐桌前坐下。

简单的烤面包夹荷包蛋，再配上一杯牛奶。绚濑坐在餐桌前，看着园田端着热气腾腾的牛奶走过来，萌生出一种在这个家待了许久的错觉。她端起杯子喝了一口，很甜，简直能融入心房的程度，昨天从咖啡店回来，一直没装东西的胃被暖热的液体灌入，这份享受让她愈发迷失。

「谢谢海未，很好喝。」

「老师喜欢就好。」

「叫...我绘里吧。」  
绚濑厚着脸皮反复央求园田叫自己名字，说完又觉得不好意思。  
「私下的时候...」

「好，绘里。」

这么爽快？搞得想太多的绚濑也觉得自己神经敏感了。

「海未...起很久了吗？」

「也没有，昨天睡得比较晚嘛。」

睡...得...晚？

绚濑眨了眨眼，反复琢磨这句话的特殊含义。突然想起昨夜睡晚的原因，刚消下去没多久的大红脸又窜了起来。

那之前摸我头的...不是妮可！妮可怎么可能做这种事。

「抱歉！海未...我刚醒容易犯迷糊。之前那个...」

绚濑绘里你个大笨蛋！！

「没关系，绘里不先尝尝吗？会凉的。」  
绚濑看着园田对自己温和地笑，她察觉到了自己脸颊的热度，瞬间低下头，掩饰般地拿起烤面包。

看上去并没有在意自己在意的事...吗？

园田端起自己面前那杯牛奶喝了一口，绚濑隐约察觉到来自对面的视线，抬起头又被提前察觉避开了。反复数次后，她有些不太自在，只得迅速吃完，园田适时递上一张纸巾。

「谢...谢。」

「不客气，绘里。」

绚濑接过纸巾后，园田便立刻收拾起餐桌。她本想帮忙，可对上那双琥珀色眼眸又慌乱地迅速逃开了。园田端起盘子进了厨房，她坐在椅子上思考是否这样的行为会引她不快，但最终谁也没再主动提起。

等到园田收拾好出来，她径直去往卧房拿出了上课用的书包，将餐桌上的课本一一装入并对仍旧坐在椅子上发呆的绚濑说。  
「我必须要去补习班了，绘里...你呢？」

绚濑明白园田的意思，她站了起来，轻轻将椅子推回原本的位置，走了两步又扭头。  
「海未，稍微等我一下。」

她迅速向阳台走去，收下自己的衣服跑进卧室，将属于园田的那套睡衣换了下来，规整地叠好放在床上，穿好自己的衣服，临走前最后看了一眼整个卧室。

室内藏着一股特殊的药味，却丝毫没有影响在它之上的淡淡甜香，她闭上了眼睛。

和昨夜...她身上味道一样。

「绘里？」

听到门外的呼唤，绚濑最后深吸口气，满足地离开了房间。

昨夜绚濑是开车来的，但除此以外孑然一身，连手机也没带，出门时还在想可能要光脚回去这件事。园田看着她光裸的脚踝，顺着小腿往上看，意识到越往里隐约透出的红痕也越发密集，她红了红脸没说话，从鞋柜中取出一个还封着的鞋盒，打开后里面是一双低跟的凉鞋，她拿了出来放到绚濑脚前。

「诶？这是...？」

「姐姐送的。」

「送给海未的...？那我穿不太好吧。」

「没事，绘里穿就好。」

那样就好。

园田将书包靠在柜边，刚准备伸手拿起便看到了绚濑磨破的脚后跟。

说起来昨夜也看到了...

「绘里再稍等一下。」

「怎么了？海未。」

园田在药箱中翻找了一会，拿出两片创可贴重新回到绚濑跟前。

「以后，绘里受伤了要及时告诉我。」

「唔...好。」

「可以穿吗？姐姐按照她的鞋码买的，比我的要稍微大一点。」

没有压迫感，也没有挤压到脚后跟的伤口。

「很...合适。」

「那真是太好了。」  
为绚濑套上另一只，园田站了起来，又看了看她双脚上的鞋，笑了一下打开房门。

★☆★☆★☆

直到绚濑开车将园田送到补习学校楼下前，各怀心事的二人都没说话。绚濑目不斜视地看着前方开车，园田则紧握着钥匙心情忐忑。

「那我...就先走了，绘里。」

「嗯...回见。」  
园田打开车门前又回望了绚濑一眼，琥珀色中藏着渴望，但也只是呡了呡嘴没有央求什么。

「等等！」  
绚濑快速解开安全带伸手拉住了将要离开的园田，由于有些够不着还跪在了隔壁副驾座上。她努力将自己凑上去，即使这样做会碰到车顶。园田察觉到对方的意图，瞬间红了脸却没有抗拒，伸手护住了她的头顶同时弓下身。

不同于昨夜的触碰浅吻，也不像是今晨睡梦中的蜻蜓点水。

绚濑伸舌像是央求许可般点了点园田的齿门，直到她的恳切最终有了回应才摩梭进入，将对方的甘甜一扫而空，几乎是双方都要感到窒息时，绚濑才意犹未尽地离开。

园田那有些别扭的姿势成为累赘，等她喘口气后绚濑将她再度拉低。激荡缠绵让园田有些站不住，她也跪在了副驾座上，两人此刻的心情全然不顾是否被人看到的危险在此四溢。

「等...老师，我快迟到了。」  
直到园田意识到再不推距就真的来不及时，她才用手抵了抵绚濑的肩。

「嗯...」  
昨夜云雨让绚濑有些忘了自己还有老师的身份，直到对方这样叫之后才想起，只得讪讪低下头舔了舔嘴唇。  
「海未，什么时候下...」

「这个给你。」

绚濑还未问完，手里被塞入一枚金属硬物，摊开一看发现是之前园田一直握在手中的钥匙，突然明白了这代表什么。她抬起头有些欣喜地看向园田，对方却逃似地跑走了。  
「诶！海未？！下课...什么时候啊。」

★☆★☆★☆

绚濑正漫无目的地开着车，园田走后她宛如失去目的地般在街上瞎转悠，直到周围环境慢慢变得熟悉才发现自己快到家了。

她叹了口气，将车停进车库。下车的时候她再度确认了园田给的钥匙，小心地挂入自己的钥匙串上。进门时正看着那串钥匙傻笑地绚濑立刻被矢泽逮个正着，她吓得一个踉跄坐在地上。  
「妮...妮可？你怎么在家。不是说要...」

上班吗？

「绘里混蛋你跑哪去了！昨晚喝酒睡好好的，今天一早起来就没人影了。鞋子在门口，手机也床上。你搞什么鬼？！」

「嗯...这个，我出去了一趟。」

「哈？你别跟我说你光脚出去买鞋了。」

「我如果说...是呢，哈...哈哈。」

「当我傻子吗？绚濑绘里！」  
矢泽叉着腰朝本比她高半个脑袋的绚濑怒吼，绚濑知道让友人担心了也默不作声地接受对方的斥责。

大白天起来做早餐顺便给绚濑做了一份，去敲门没人应，害得自己请假出去四处找。手机不带，车被开走了，差点准备去报警。

「所以，去哪了？这鞋谁的。」

「去了...」

「赶紧说，不然巧克力pass。」

「不要啊！妮可。」

「快说！」

「去了...学生家，鞋也是她的。」

「原来是学生家啊~~」  
矢泽脸上露出了看似温和的微笑。  
「半夜家访？开什么俄罗斯玩笑！赶紧给我解释清楚！」

「是海未家...啦，园田海未。」

「什么？！我不是都叫希回来了吗？你醒醒，那家伙不是东条希！」

「妮可...确实如你所说，海未是真的跟希一点也不想。」  
绚濑抱着自己手臂，像在回忆一般淡淡开口。  
「但就是因为这样，我才知道了自己的想法。」

「可...可她是你学生啊，绘里你认真的吗？」

「我当然是认真的，也明白海未是我学生这意味着什么。可我真的很喜欢她啊...」

「不行，你必须分手。」

「不可能！」

「...」

「...」

两人都沉默了，矢泽知道绚濑是一旦做下决定就顽固到底的人。喜欢东条也好，喜欢园田也好，绚濑尽是自顾自地做些蠢事。她想尽办法阻止悲剧发生，却都只能当个局外人眼看着好友受苦。

其实一开始并不认为她是朋友的啊...高中那会，连希也是自己先认识的，可知道的时候却已经晚了。

希转学了...

但又能怎样，总说绚濑是笨蛋，自己难道就不是了吗？

「她多大？17？18？」  
矢泽冥思许久做出决定。  
「算了...无论十几都是未成年，你也真下得去手啊！绘里。」

「没...没办法啊，谁...谁让我就是喜...」  
绚濑凭借冲动说出的话，但要在友人面前说第二次就不太能做到了。

「那说说你的计划吧，准备怎么办？」

「什...什么怎么办？」

「不是吧，绘里你是那种约一炮就走的人？我看错你了啊！」

「约...？！谁要约...那种事，我哪里是那种人，我...我只是觉得自己年龄确实有点大。如果海未不嫌弃，我倒是不介意多等...几年。」

「嗯，还算有点良心。那之后呢？她高三吧。」

「她毕业如果还喜欢我的话，那我就辞职跟她一起走吧。」

「这样啊，妮可我还真是可怜，刚来没多久又被绚濑老师抛弃了。」

「拜托...唯独妮可你不要这么叫我。」

「算了，你爱怎样怎样吧。」  
矢泽拿起放在茶几上的公文包朝玄关走去，她背对着绚濑在门前停了停。  
「绘里...以后要去哪，跟妮可我说一声好吗？」

「好好，我真的错了，妮可大人！」

「哼，走啦！」

「诶妮可等等，你们公司有没有...带药香味，化妆品？什么的。」

「药味...你说芍药？有是有，不过全是进口的。干嘛突然关心这个？」

「没...我就问问。您走好，今晚我不回来吃饭。」

「...知道了，把你那张恶心笑的脸收一收！」

直到矢泽的脚步声完全消失，绚濑才安心躺倒在榻榻米上。

开关，OFF。

她闭上眼睛回味昨夜的暴风雨，突然想起什么迅速爬起来，跑进卧室。

“下午6点下课，之后就麻烦了，绘里。 ——园田海未”

“喔喔！海未，我在楼下等你。”


End file.
